


Hearts in Time

by PrinzessPaige13



Category: Disney - Fandom, Doctor Who, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinzessPaige13/pseuds/PrinzessPaige13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Smith lives on a quiet Island of Gallifrey, with his two best friends, Rose and Harry. A strange storm happens after John has a dream, and darkness consumes Gallifrey. John wakes up to find himself in a town called Torchwood, with a mysterious key-shaped weapon. His dream was right. He is the one who will open the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just came to me. I never realized how many parallels there were between the two. I hope you all stay interested as I keep writing. Let me know what you think!

**Prologue**

I've been having these weird dreams lately...

_I'm falling. But... I'm floating? Is this water? I can breathe..._

Like, is any of this for real?

_I open my eyes as my feet touch ground. Have I reached the bottom?_

Or not?

_White birds fly out from under my feet, revealing a stained glass painting of a girl in a yellow dress eating an apple. There's nothing other than that. Just... Darkness._

_I hear a voice. It's telling me how to move. How to function._

_I know how to do this, why is it telling me?_

_A shining sword... A magical wand... Or a strong sheild..._

_I have to pick one? That's simple._

_I reach for the shield._

_The voice asks if I'm certain. Of course I am._

_I give up the sword. Violence is all it brings. Ruin. I can't be a part of that._

_The ground shakes beneath me and the glass breaks._

_Falling into darkness..._

_I land on another stained glass. It's blue and has a huge clock on it._

_What's that noise? It sounds like humming wheels. I turn quickly and see... what is that?_

_"EXTERMINATE!" it shouts in a metallic voice. The sheild is in my hands and I block the beam of light it shoots at me, and reflect it back to him and he dissipates into green orbs._

_I walk up to one and inspect it. As I reach for it, it absorbs into my skin, and I feel better. Healthier._

_Is that a path?_

_I climb the pathway. The new stained glass platform is brighter. It's yellow._

_My shadow grows longer... then bigger... and... What is happening?_

_The shadow is massive, and still reflecting a darker version of myself. I've never seen anything like it._

_I try to run, but as I reach the edge I realize I'd fall into nothing._

_I turn just as the giant shadow is reaching for me. I take my shield and push against it's hold. The shadow retreats, ever so slightly._

_I continue pushing at it, as it tries to send more darkness towards me, but I've pushed it almost over the edge. And then -_

_It's falling. But not off the stained glass._

_It's falling towards me._

_I try to run, but there's nowhere to go._

_Darkness is swallowing me._

_The voice is telling me to not be afraid._

_Further into the darkness..._

"You are the one who will open the door."


	2. Chapter One

**CHAPTER ONE**

"John?" A sweet voice mixed with the sounds of waves hitting the sand and turning into foam filled John Smith's sleep filled head.

"John!"

John opened his eyes to see a pair of large blue eyes staring down at him. He jumped and sat up suddenly, then huffed out a laugh, both his hearts pounding against his ribcage.

"Cut it out, Rose!" He chuckled, smiling up at her.

Rose Tyler giggled and bit her lip as she looked down at her feet, her blonde hair falling into her face to hide her reddening cheeks. "John, you lazy bum!" Her fists found her hips as she took on a sassier pose. "I knew I'd find you snoozin' about down here." She cocked an eyebrow, smirked and shook her head.

John sat back on his feet and shook his head urgently. "No, it's not like that! This big black... thing swallowed me up!" His gaze moved, blankly to the sand and his voice softened. "I couldn't move, I- I couldn't breathe! It was - OW!" John rubbed the back of his head and looked over to see a tall blond boy juggling pebbles, grinning like a madman.

"I knew I'd find you two down here." Harlod Saxon tossed another pebble in John's direction, laughing. John laughed and quickly dodged the second projectile. Rose giggled again.

"John's been dreaming again." She rolled her eyes and turned towards the shore with her back to the boys.

"Of course he has!" Harry laughed, dropping the last pebble. He knew John would only dodge it again, so there was no point.

"No, but I told you!" John stood up, stumbling and dusting orange sand off his blue suit. "It wasn't a dream!" He looked back and forth between his two best friends and then down at his shoes. "Or was it?"

Lately, John had been feeling rather distant from his friends. Both seemed to have their heads in completely different places than he did. But ever since these dreams started they'd started acting different, especially Harry. Almost as if he knew something that John didn't.

"Rose," John finally said, turning to her and watching her blonde hair whisp in the ocean breeze against her face. "Do you remember your home?"

Rose swallowed hard and shrugged. "I told you before, I don't remember." She forced a smile, looking up at him.

The Time Lord sighed and looked out to the rolling waves. "If you could see it- if you had the chance to - would you want to?"

The human blonde's smile turned genuine as she stared up and nodded at him. "Yea. Yea, I think I'd like that."

"Good. Because," He pointed out to the sky. "I'm gonna see them all, Rose. Every world."

"Let's do it!"

Rose and John turned to Harry, who had finally decided to pipe in. "Let's build a ship! We can do it, I'm sure of it." He strutted over to them and put his arms around them. "After all, you do have me. I'm the smartest one out of us." He shrugged, smugly. "I'm sure I could throw us something together by tomorrow night!"

John laughed and twirled out from under Harry's arm. "Yea, right!"

Harry leaned more on Rose as she laughed. "That so? You think you're smarter than me, Johnny-boy?" His toothy grin grew larger as the two boys continued to poke fun at each other.

"Oh, Harry, I know I am!" John stuffed his hands into his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels as he grinned at the blond Time Lord.

Rose laughed and spun out from under Harry's arm. "You're both wrong!" She proclaimed. "I'm smarter than the both of you!" She pointed at both of them and smiled.

"Right!" Harry sang, sarcastically. "Sure you are,  _human_!" He smirked and held his arms out. "Well, what are we waiting for? Am I the only one working on this thing?"

"Ha HA!" John jumped, too excited to control himself, then sprang into a run towards the ruins where they'd probably find most of the scrap to build this thing.

Harry quickly caught up with him and Rose jogged behind them, laughing the whole way.

They were going to do it. They were going to get off the island.


End file.
